Trevor Hawkins (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Eye-Boy | Aliases = "Blüd Shot: The Man with Destructo Eyes!" (intended/dreamed code-name), "400-Eye" | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = Brown, GreenCategory:Brown EyesCategory:Green Eyes | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Multiple eyes at least on head, hands, legs, neck and tongueCategory:Multiple Eyes | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, editor of the school paper | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Nick Bradshaw | First = Wolverine and the X-Men #19 | HistoryText = Trevor Hawkins is one of the new mutants to manifest their powers after the war between Avengers and X-Men, around his fifteen years.See in the notes of the page, compared to his future counterpart He quickly enrolled in the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning due to teasing in his public school. He was among the students to go in the Frankenstein's Monster's Murder Circus. He was beat up by a mind-controlled Kitty Pryde and zombies clowns, and prompted Wolverine to break free of the spell making him believe that he was a clown. Later, he was among the group send in a field trip to the Savage Land with Wolverine. When Pixie and Quentin Quire oppose each others with humiliating bets and broke into Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, Trevor was assigned as the observer, his mutant ability permitting him to see if Pixie would cheat using magic. That power proved to be useful, as he detected the attack of D'Spayre on Strange, and make his teammates attack him enough to let the Sorcerer defeat the demon. Contrary to Pixie and Quire, he was rewarded by Strange, who gave him a magical lens enhancing his powers. | Powers = Trevor is a new mutant activated after the Phoenix dispersion, and has displayed the following mutant powers, with his powers being expanded after being trapped in the Mojoverse: *'Multiple Eyes:' Trevor's body is covered by numerous eyes, which allow him to see in multiple directions. Trevor has stated his eyes can't be used to an offensive purpose, but also to see "thing no one else can see". ** Magical Wave Perception: Trevor has shown the ability to see magic waves in the air. ** Enhanced Visual Abilities: Trevor has gained special abilities due to his extra eyes such as improved marksmanship and nonverbal communications. ** Psychological Intuition: Trevor saw through certain personality traits in other people by noting subtle habits. i.e. Shark Girl's fear of abandonment via hand tremors when yelling, Sprite's longing for peer recognition noting her corner eye twitching and Glob Herman's fostering secrets gleaned from his quivering jelly body. ** Illusion Perception: Is able to see past illusions and disguises. ** Electric Wave Perception: Able to see electronic wavelengths ** Weakness Perception: Can pinpoint weak spots in machines and people, much like the Inhuman Karnak. | Abilities = Thanks to his powers, Trevor had acquired new abilities: * He is an expert marksman. * He is also an expert in nonverbal communication and an exceptional personality perception expert. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Magical lens:' He was given by Doctor Strange a lens enhancing the natural sight and furthermore his mutant abilities. Using it, he can so: ** See magic with more details. ** Follow signatures of energy. ** Separate the radiations spectrum's and define complex patterns. ** With concentration, he can see through matter. * "Eye Pad": A digital pad he used seemingly to check his information about new students he welcomes to school. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Trevor seems to have self-esteem problems. * According to the age of his future counterpart twenty-five years later, Eye Boy was about fifteen years old when he joined the Jean Grey School student body. | Trivia = * Has a similar appearance to the Olympian god Argus. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert